Life in Inaba
by Vanilla Rice
Summary: Yu decides to live in Inaba for the rest of his high school life and that's the whole premise. Chie x Yu, Naoto x Kanji and others to be revealed
1. Reunions Part 1

Yu had thought it over for a while, and he'd decided he really wanted to move to Inaba permanently. He made the best friends he's ever had there and despite living in the city his whole life, Inaba meant so much more to him. He didn't expect it to go over well with his parents but they were surprisingly ok with it. They would be traveling for work a lot and even when they were home they worked long hours, if they had just visited Inaba for holidays they would be seeing their son about as much as they would anyway. On top of that, by the way it sounded, he had been a lot happier in Inaba than he was in the city since he was a little kid.

So there he was on the train to Inaba Yu was already planning how he was gonna tell everyone he was there for good. He was going to say something ahead of time but he couldn't help having a bit of fun with it. When the train pulled in he departed in the familiar station and walked down the path to his uncles house.

He knocked on the door and within a second it flung open. "SURPRIIIIIIIIISE" the entire investigation team was standing there with confetti falling to the floor and a big sign that said "Welcome Home Yu".

Before he could say anything he heard someone come barreling down the stairs. "Wait wait did I miss it? I wasn't finished wrapping his present." He looked over to see Nanako peering around the corner, as soon as she saw him her face lit up. "BIG BRO!" She yelled as she ran over and hugged him.

"Hey Nanako, I missed you." He chuckled patting her on the head. "Hey everyone."

There was a moment of silence before everyone ran over and joined in on the hug nearly making him fall over. After about a minute everyone pulled away. "Heh, sorry for all the theatrics," Yosuke said "but we had to make up for the less than stellar surprise you got last time. Plus you're moving here permanently so we had to do something extra to celebrate."

"W-wait you guys already know about that?" Yu stuttered.

"Yeah, your uncle told us." Kanji answered "Why? Was it supposed to be a secret?"

"Well I was planning on surprising you guys with that but I guess it can't be helped."

Nanako came around the corner again, she must have slipped away during the group hug "Big bro I got you something!" She said excitedly, he could see parts of it sticking out of the wrapping paper. "Sorry the paper is messy, I was gonna finish wrapping it but you got here early and I couldn't wait to give it to you."

Yu took off what little wrapping paper there was to reveal a Jack Frost doll. Nanako giggled "It's just like the one that you gave me when I got out of the hospital, it made me so happy so I got you the same thing so that you would feel that happy too."

"Well Nanako" Yu said "I think I'll put it right on my shelf so that if anyone comes in my room they'll always see it."

Everyone enjoyed Yu's welcome home party. Nanako went to bed early, and one by one they left until it was just Chie and Yu. As soon as Rise closed the door Chie tackled Yu and planted a big kiss on his lips. "Sorry if that was kinda sudden, I've been waiting to do that since I saw you."

Yu found himself blushing, something only Chie was able to make him do. "It's ok... I... I love you"

"I love you too."

There they sat on the sofa red as tomatoes in each others arms. A heavy silence filled the room, but it was a welcome one.

After a few minutes of sitting there just enjoying each others company Chie broke the silence. "So what do you wanna do first? I was hoping it would be just the two of us but if you want to get everyone together that's fine too, it's not like your going anywhere after all."

"I was kinda planning on hanging out with everyone one on one, sorry, I'll make time for you if you want though."

"Oh no it's fine, I'm your girlfriend but I'm not your only friend"

Just then Dojima walked in. "I'm home." He smiled when he saw the two on the couch "Hello Chie." He said trying to hold back laughter.

"H-hi" Chie squeaked in reply. Dojima had known they were dating for a while, they couldn't really hide it as whenever Yu was in town Chie spent most of her time here, but it didn't really matter Chie's family knew already and Dojima promised to keep his lips sealed around the group.

"If you plan on staying the night set something up in the living room where I can check up on you, I don't want any funny business going on."

"Ahh c'mon I knew what you meant you didn't have to say it." Yu whined realizing that Chie wasn't the only person capable of making him blush.

"Heh heh, well you two have fun I'll leave you alone, we can catch up in the morning, Yu." Dojima said as he went into his room and shut the door.

"Sorry about that." Yu said "If you want to stay I can get some sleeping bags out of the closet."

"Sleeping bags? What are we five?" Chie teased.

"Alright then, I'll get myself a sleeping bag, you enjoy the floor."

"Ooooor I can just share with you."

"Whoah there, the sleeping bag is a sacred thing, you may be my girlfriend but I can't let anyone else in the bag."

"Ugh fine get two." Chie sighed. The next morning Yu woke up with Chie in his sleeping bag anyway.

It was a pretty tight squeeze and he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he didn't realize she was there sooner. He forced his way out of her tight grip without waking her up, giving her a kiss on the forehead before heading into the kitchen.

He picked up his phone which he left on the counter. He had one message from Yosuke asking him to go to Junes with him and Teddie. He thought about his plan to have one on one time with everyone, but he decided to go anyway, Teddie one on one would be tough to say the least.

He woke Chie up to go home, she didn't need to lie about where she was, her parents trusted Dojima to prevent the aforementioned "funny business". She left through the yard though just in case someone they knew happened to be walking by. "Love you!" She called as she walked away.

"Your gonna pay for sullying the sacredness of the sleeping bag!" Yu replied only half joking.

When he got to the Junes food court he saw Teddie and Yosuke were already waiting for him. "Hey Yu over here!" Yosuke was waving so excitedly that he almost looked like Teddie, who was oddly still and quiet.

"Hey guys," Yu said as he sat down at the table. "What's wrong with the bear?"

"Oh well, uhh, his suit kinda got-"

"DESTROYED!!" Teddie interrupted Yosuke's explanation. "MUTILATED, VIOLATED, ALL THE TERRIBLE 'ATEDS"

"Will you relax?" Yosuke moaned, "It's really not a big deal, some kid spilled his TaP on him. I said I'd run it through the wash you annoying bear."

"Not a big deal? It's so terrible, I just don't know if I can BEEEAAAAR it."

"Well you're ok enough to make those stupid puns." Yu added.

"SENSEI" Teddie gasped, "I thought if anyone would be sensitive to this situation it would be you!"

Yu chuckled "Ok ok, we can go to the dry cleaners and get it done right now if you want."

"Really sensei? Oh that would be amazing!" He said returning to his usual perky self.

"Why do you always take his side? He has the most irrational way of thinking of anyone I've ever met." Yosuke commented.

"Well if you try it out, I think you'll find it makes interacting with him go a lot smoother"

Yosuke only mumbled some gibberish in reply.


	2. Reunions Part 2

"WOOOOOW" Teddie stood in awe of the fur costume he saw in front of him "it's more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. I won't even have to bother chasing the ladies, with fur so elegant I could just chase my own reflection in the mirror!" He did a little dance hugging his suit close to him.

"I'm worried you might actually try to do that." Yosuke nudged him.

"Well giving it second thoughts, it would be tough to date something that just does everything I do at the same time I do it. Well then it's decided Teddie's life as a swashbuckling bachelor is back on, look out ladies Teddie's back and better than ever!" He proclaimed proudly.

"Wait you were serious about that?" Yosuke questioned.

"But of course I was." Teddie answered without a second thought. "And you'd better believe that if I wasn't Teddie, I would be dating him."

"But what if Teddie didn't like the person you are?" Yu asked, entertained by the former bear's infatuation with himself.

"That's not even a question, Teddie would definitely love me, because if I wasn't Teddie I would be the most beautiful girl in the world, which is just Teddie's type."

"Wait so if you weren't you you'd want to be a girl? Why?" Yosuke questioned.

"Well it's an issue I put much thought into while watching you sleep one night."

"WAIT WHAT? YOU DO THAT?"

"I thought 'am I happy being Teddie?'" He continued ignoring Yosuke completely. "Yes I am happy being Teddie, there is no one in this world I'd rather be than Teddie. But, I read one of Nanako's manga one time, and there was an evil wizard who turned the hero into someone else! So what if an evil wizard turned me into someone else? Who would I want to be turned into? If I couldn't be Teddie I would want to be the closest person to Teddie, and who is the closest person in the world to someone? Their girlfriend of course!" Yu smiled at this thinking of Chie, but it was quickly wiped away when he noticed that the line had made Yosuke uncomfortable. "So what would be a sure fire way to become Teddie's sweetheart? To be the most beautiful girl in the world, because then Teddie would definitely fall for me. While it is true that Teddie loves all the ladies, if I was irrefutably the most beautiful girl in the world, which I clearly would be, Teddie would love me above all else."

"But what if there was no Teddie?" Yu countered.

"Huh?" Teddie seemed bewildered by this suggestion "Why wouldn't there be Teddie?"

"Well in Nanako's manga, when the hero was turned into someone else, was the hero still there?"

"No, he was someone else." Teddie gasped at his sudden realization. "SENSEI THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING. How could I go on with no Teddie? If I couldn't be Teddie and there was no Teddie to be close to then what would be the point? I suppose I would want to be the most attractive guy so that I could get all the ladies, but the most attractive guy is Teddie, and I can't be Teddie!"

"Dude," Yosuke chuckled "I think you broke him."

The two laughed watching Teddie have his internal struggle. Just when it seemed he would never come to a conclusion Teddie yelled out. "I'VE GOT IT, if I couldn't be Teddie I would be Teddie-"

"But you couldn't be Teddie." Yosuke interrupted.

"You didn't let me finish." Teddie scolded him. "If I couldn't be Teddie I would be Teddie with a pink shirt. You see, Teddie is perfect in every way, except his shirt is an imperfect color, girls like a sensitive man and they like the color pink. A pink shirt would indicate a sensitive man, while also being a color that is inherently popular with the ladies."

"But you'd still be Teddie."

"No I wouldn't, I read something of yours once too, watching you sleep gets a but boring sometimes." Hearing him say that again made Yosuke growl but Teddie didn't seem to notice, either that or he didn't care. "It was a textbook about science, what determines someones looks, or who someone is physically is something called DNA. It can control eye color, so in addition to putting on a pink shirt I would also make my eyes a slightly darker blue, changing my DNA and making me a different person:"

"Well if that's the thing making you a different person, then why don't you just put on a pink shirt now?" Yosuke seemed puzzled, as he did every time he talked to Teddie.

"Because I've always worn a white shirt, if I change now it might throw the ladies off, I need to uphold my current image."

"That literally makes zero sense but I really want to drop this subject now so, Yu, anywhere you wanna go?"

"Hrmmm, can't think of any place good, and I'm guessing not much has been added since I was here last."

Hearing this Yosuke lit up. "Actually there is something there was an arcade built in the shopping district, I haven't been there yet but we should totally go!"

"An arcade huh?" Teddie seemed to be thinking really hard about the subject. "I think I heard that word somewhere but I can't quite put my finger on it, but being the daring soul that I am, I will brave this strange new frontier fearlessly!"

"Relax man it's not exactly a battle ground."

"OH GOD IT'S A BATTLEGROUND!" Teddie screamed as they walked into the arcade. "Sensei quick we have to hide!" He tried running under the air hockey table but Yu grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Relax it's just games, although I'm surprised it's so noisy, I've never seen this many people around town." Yu observed.

"Eh, guess there wasn't much to do before, now people have somewhere to be." Yosuke said.

Teddie fiddled with a joystic. "Games? I don't see any dice or cards anywhere, just TVs with these little buttons that don't work."

"Wait, Yosuke's never showed you video games?"

"Video games? You mean like games on video? You mean we can enter these TVs and do something fun?" Teddie was so excited about this that he tried climbing into the game cabinet before Yosuke and Yu even had a chance to intervene, as it was with most things Teddie did. He yelped as he bashed his head into the screen.

"That's not how you do it." Yosuke groaned. "Here me and Yu will show you."

The two of them popped some tokens in. It was some fighting game and right off the bat Yu could tell Yosuke was much better at it than him. "Wow sensei, you're amazing!" Teddie said in awe.

"What are you talking about?" Retorted Yu, "I'm getting my ass kicked here."

"Not you, I'm talking to Yosuke."

"Woooaaah looks like _I'm _sensei now, how's it feel Narukami-_kun?"_ Yosuke laughed putting heavy emphasis on kun.

They wrapped up their game, showed Teddie the other games and soon it was time to go.

"Sorry we gotta wrap up early, one of the part timers called in sick at Junes and I gotta pick up the shift, and I'm sure Teddie is eager to put on that freshly cleaned suit of his, hey by the way, Ted, where is your costume?"

"Oh no!" Teddie yelped, "I must have left it outside, oh man I hope nobody took it!" Teddie stormed out like a bullet.

"Oh jeez, well this is gonna be a disaster, I'll see ya later Yu." Yosuke ran after him.

As Yu was walking out Kanji just so happened to be passing by. "Oh hey senpai!" He called "I was just on my way to see Naoto, but I'm sure she won't mind if you're there, wanna tag along?"

Yu nodded and the two of them started down the shopping district together.


	3. Reunions Part 3

"Yeah so then the thing scurried right across the living room floor, the kid is panicking, Ma's managing to hold the vent shut, I'm just trying to keep the the bird from getting in and at this point the water was already overflowing from the other room." Kanji recounted an event that Yu had missed while he was in the city as they walked.

"Wait a minute, what happened with Yukiko and the toaster?" Yu asked.

"Well I was just getting back to that, y'see while I was wrestling the bird away from the doorknob Yukiko had actually escaped through the window with the toaster. So now the water is up to my ankles and this bird is determined to get into the storage room."

"Hey, Kanji!" Naoto said as they reached their destination. "Telling Yu the muffin story?"

They were by the little Gazebo off the flood plane.

"Yeah but I'm only about a quarter of the way through, we can finish it another time."

Naoto grabbed Kanji's arm and kissed him on the cheek. Kanji responded by shoving her away. "GAH. C-c'mom y-y-y-you can't just do that out of no where."

Naoto giggled "You're so cute when you get all nervous."

"No I'm not nervous, you just caught me off guard is all." Kanji's face on the other hand told a different story. Naoto latched to his arm again, Kanji shifted uncomfortably and stared at the floor.

Yu blinked, "Hold on a minute, you guys are?" He intertwined his fingers and made vauge hand gestures.

"Uhh, yeah somthin' like that I guess." Kanji said.

"But I thought you liked dudes?"

"What?" Kanji shouted.

"Yeah you even said 'that other me is me' when we were hanging out that one time, I assumed you meant that you were gay."

Kanji's face got even redder than it already was. "Uhh, I um, I don't, I mean I do like uh... I LIKE NAOTO!" Kanji was tapping his foot rapidly.

"I was a bit taken back when he confessed to me as well." Naoto explained. "I obviously wasn't there to see Kanji's shadow but I heard from the others what it was like. I figured he started liking me when he thought I was a boy and then it carried over a bit and that's why he was all flustered and awkward around me. I thought it'd go away eventually. Then I got to thinking, a shadow is only one part of someone, a part they don't want to accept, liking girls is the norm so Kanji wouldn't have trouble accepting that, so the shadow was just the part of him that liked guys, just because it didn't manifest itself in the form of a shadow doesn't mean that his love for girls doesn't exist."

"You lost me." Yu said.

"In Laymans terms, Kanji likes both."

Kanji was stil restless "Can ya let go of my arm in front of senpai please?"

Naoto giggled again and let go. Naoto had certainly opened up to Yu in the time they knew eachother, and he watched her personality change slightly as she got to know everyone, but he had never seen her so bubbly before, even during his welcome party she was her usual stoic self, cracking a sly smirk at most. It must be something about Kanji that brings out a different side of her.

"Well uh, I was planning to bring Naoto back to my place but, I don't want to just leave you, I mean I did invite you after all." Said Kanji.

"Oh no it's fine, I should be getting home anyway, my uncle doesn't like it when I'm out too late."

"Hm, I'm sorry we didn't get to spend more time together, maybe we can catch up another time." Naoto added apologetically.

"Yeah sure," Yu said "well I'll see you guys later.

"See ya senpai." Kanji and Naoto turned and walked away. Yu watched them for a while. He figured it wasn't too surprising, they did always have a weird mutual tension thing going on. After they were a good distance away Kanji put his arm around Naoto and Yu turned himself and began to walk home.

He barely made it three steps when a shrill voice erupted from seemingly no where. "SENPAAIIIIII." Was all he heard before a hefty weight landed on his back and something covered his eyes. "Guess whooooo!"

"I guess Rise." Yu grunted struggling to hold her up.

"You guess right!" She exclaimed uncovering his eyes. He turned around to see Rise beaming up at him excitedly. He could swear his friends were just following him around waiting for him, they seemed to be appearing relentlessly one after another, then again this was only the second friend to appear from no where, maybe it was just Rise's entrance that made him feel so drained. "Funny runing into you out here in the middle of no where." She jabbed her fingers into his stomach playfully. "But since we're both here," she got uncomfortably close "wanna do something together?"

Yu backed up slightly. "Uhh sure, what did you have in mind?"

"How about we head back to your place and hang out in your room." She winked moving closer again.

"Uhh." Saying no was not something Yu was well trained in, being easy going may have made dealing with Teddie easier, but Rise was a different story.

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to get in your pants or anything, I'm just trying to hang out with my friend Yu." She let her voice flutter a bit at the end.

"Yeah uh-"

"GREAT!" She exclaimed before grabbing his arm and practically dragging him down the road.


	4. Reunions Part 4

"Sorry for freaking out like that in front of Yu." Kanji said as he and Naoto walked down the flood plane.

"Oh it's fine, it's cute when you get like that." She replied.

"Uhh, thanks? I guess." Kanji was frowning.

"What's wrong?" Naoto asked realizing his state.

"It's just, I was always so aggressive about all the wrong things, now I've stopped being aggressive about those things and that's great and all, but now I can't even be aggressive about the right things. When senpai asked about us I wish I was just able to say 'hell yeah, Naoto is my girlfriend and we fuckin' love each other' and when he asked about me liking guys I wanted to say 'yeah I like guys, and chicks too, Kanji is totally bisexual' but I just couldn't. I clammed up and shut down, I just wish I could tap into that aggressive energy for something I wouldn't regret."

"Well you were able to use it to fight a literal god, so clearly it's not gone." Naoto reassured him. "You just need to figure out how to make it come out."

"Nrrg." Kanji fidgeted.

"Hey I've got an idea, why don't you text everyone to meet up at Junes tomorrow. They all already know we're dating, we haven't exactly tried to hide it. But maybe you should make an official announcement, maybe then it'll be a bit easier to bring that aggression out about us being together and that'll just be the beginning, we can work on it from there."

Kanji smiled at Naoto for a moment, then he leaned in for a kiss, which Naoto returned.

Meanwhile Rise had dragged Yu all the way to his front door and knocked. Nanako opened it, "It's Rise-chan!" She shouted happily.

"Is that so?" A familiar voice said.

"Yeah and she's here with Big Bro!" Nanako added.

"Oh is she now?" The voice said with intrigue.

Rise waltzed in, Yu in hand. "Hello Dojima-san!" She said.

"Hello Rise." The voice, now identified as Dojima's replied. "What are you doing here?" He raised an eyebrow at Yu.

"Just here to chill with my senpai."

Yu gave Dojima a look that was meant as "help me" but apparently Dojima read it as "please let Rise drag me upstairs" because the next thing he said was "Alright you two have fun." After which Rise promptly dragged him upstairs. Yu could swear he heard his uncle laughing as Rise slammed the door shut.

"Alright spill it." Rise said her whole demeanor changing to one deadly serious.

"Huh?" Yu wasn't quite sure what she was talking about.

"C'mon you know what I'm getting at, what's the deal with you and Chie?"

"W-what? You know about that?"

"Of course I do genius, you aren't as subtle as you think you are, always making goo goo eyes at her whenever she's around, I know you like her."

"Uhm." Yu was at a loss, he didn't know why but he just couldn't find the words. Usually he was cool and confident, sure he would get a little flustered sometimes, especially when Chie was brought up, but somehow Rise was able to make him out as a stuttering nervous child.

"What can I do to help?" She said, suddenly smiling.

Just as Yu thought he finally got a good read of the situation, she threw him for another loop. "What do you mean?"

"Well how can I help you two get together y'know? You want me to drop hints? Give her a little push in the right direction?"

"Uhh, me and Chie are kind of already dating."

"Seriously? Why haven't you told us? I never really got the vibe from Chie that the feeling was mutual, never caught her making goo goo eyes at you or anything, then again I guess I don't look at her much."

"Why were you so intent on helping me? To be honest I thought you were angry that I liked her."

"What? Why would I be mad?"

"Oh uh, it's not important, but what about the first part of my question, why did you want to help me with it in the first place?" Yu prodded.

"What can't a girl just want to help her friend?" She looked at him with big puppy dog eyes. Yu raised his eyebrows at her. "Ugh, fine, I was hoping you could help me with my own crush."

"Well first off, why do you even need help at all? You're like the best at flirting."

"You see that's my problem, my general flirtiness is my downfall. He probably wouldn't even realize I'm seriously flirting because I do it with everyone all the time."

"Ok well second, why ask me?"

"Well you're the most suave person I know."

"I could say the same about you, I'd give us equal levels of charming, and if there is a difference it's you being more charming than me."

"Well, you're generally more confident than I am, what would you do? Wait you're actually dating someone, what did you do?"

"I believe my exact words were 'will you be my girlfriend, Chie?' I was just kinda upfront about how felt."

"Hmm, that can't have been the whole thing though, there had to be some kind of romancing involved."

"Well I mean, we were good friends I'd say, I was kind of picking up that she would have asked if I didn't."

"Aww, I don't know how to ask for more advice without telling you who it is."

"So tell me who it is, you know me and Chie are dating which we don't want getting out, if you told me who you liked you'd have that dirt on me so the word wouldn't get out about who you liked because you could then just tell everyone me and Chie are dating."

"Well, I guess so. The person I like is... Yosuke." She admitted.

"Wait Yosuke? I thought you were gonna say Kou or someone, why Yosuke?"

"Because he's funny and sweet and- hey why do you need to know? Just tell me how to woo him."

"Well, the dude is pretty desperate, just ask him out I'm sure he'll say yes."

"I don't like the sound of that, I just feel like there's something else to it, how did you and Chie get together, I don't want how you just dropped the question, I need DETAILS!"

"Oh uh, well there were these weird guys bullying people for their money or something, I don't remember too much about them but they aren't important I don't think. Chie scared them away and she said some stuff about wanting to protect me and it was really cute. I'd liked her for a while and by the way she was blushing I figured she must've liked me too do I just said 'wanna be my girlfriend?' and she said yes. Heh she got all flustered and she was like 'm-m-me? are you sure?' But listening to me gush about my girlfriend isn't why you came here, soooo did that help?"

"No! C'mon there has to be something in that big brain of yours." She knocked on his head like a door. "Think, senpai, think!"

"Ah, fine just stop hitting me." He grabbed her arm and forced it onto the table. "Uhh, I guess I can dissect that story I just told you. Try to make his feelings for you come out, y'know get him thinking about it in the moment and he'll probably be more likely to say yes."

"So you're saying I have to corner him into a position where he wouldn't be able to say no?"

Yu blinked "WHAT? NO HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE GLEANED THAT FROM WHAT I JUST TOLD YOU?"

"Thanks Yu, I know exactly what I have to do now!" She got up and stormed out of the room.

Yu tried to give chase. "No Rise that's not what I meant."

"She's already gone." Dojima said. "What did you say to her? She seemed so proud as she walked out."

"Oh jeez, this is gonna be a disaster." Yu mumbled as he watched Rise march down the street through the window.


	5. Update

Hey guys it's me the slacker author her for a wacky dacky update. So this is basically just here for me to let whoever was looking forward to more of this story that it isn't abandoned. I know it's been almost two months without an update and we haven't even finished the introduction but I'm trying. I have been brainstorming on my freetime about where I'm gonna take this in the long run. So yeah, reunions part 5 coming soon and I'll try to update more frequently.


	6. Reunions Part 5

Yu sighed as he sat down at the table across from Dojima.

"What's gonna be a disaster?" Dojima asked.

"Well, uh, it's kind of a long story, Rise is gonna try to force Yosuke to date her. Huh I guess it wasn't that long of a story."

Dojima laughed. "She's gonna force Yosuke to date her? HAH, don't worry about it, that kid will not need any forcing. One word out of her mouth and he's already said yes five times over."

"I guess so but, it still doesn't seem right. Anyway I saw everyone today, except for Yukiko. It was weird too they all just kept coming and each time I left a new one showed up, almost as if my life is some kind of story and the author wanted to rush through all the reunions so that they could get to the meat of the story quicker."

"Well if it is, whoever this 'author' is must think they're real clever for writing that line in."

"Nah, no one's stupid enough to think that self awarness is inherently intelligent writing."

"They'd probably add that line in too to appease the people who were annoyed by the first one for that reason."

"Maybe, but anyone with half a brain would realize that they're just lazily trying to cover their tracks."

"Heheh, we could have this back and forth all day y'know." Dojima leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, we best cut it out now before the 'readers' get tired of it. Anyway I was gonna ask if I could spend the night at the Amagi Inn, feels wrong to see everybody except Yukiko today."

Dojima leaned forward again. "Spend the night huh? You aren't thinking of doing anything behind Chie's back are you?"

"No no of course not, I'm 100% definitley not the type to date more than one girl at a time. Nope that's just not me. Never in a million years would I ever do anything like that. Never ever. No sir not Yu Narukami. You'll never catch me with a harem."

Dojima eyed him carefully. "Okay, but bring Nanako with you."

"Alright, HEY NANAKO."

Almost immediately after Yu said that, a pair of unbelievably loud feet came stoming down at what must have been mach 10. "Yes big bro??" Nanako said as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Wanna spend the night at the Amagi in with me?"

Nanako's face lit up, she bolted up the stairs and less than a minute later she was right back in front of Yu with a packed bag. "When are we leaving?!?" She said excitedly.

"How did you pack that bag so fast?" Yu stammered. He heard the unmistakable, and at this point seared into his brain as if with a branding iron, sound of Dojima laughing at him.

"She always has a bag packed in case of spontanious family trips." He said.

"Oh yeah, yup I knew that."

"So when are we leaving?" Nanako beamed up at him.

"Uhh, in a few minutes just let me go pack my bag."

Once they were all packed and ready to go, Dojima drove them down to the inn. "Alright have fun you two, and Yu don't try anything funny, I have eyes everywhere."

"Got it!" Yu and Nanako walked into the inn to see none other than Yukiko at the front desk. "Well if it isn't the woman of the hour!" He exclaimed.

If Yukiko wasn't surprised just to see him walk through the door, she certainly was after that statement. "A-are you talking to me?" She stuttered.

"No I'm talking to the dust mites floating around the lobby, yes I'm talking to you." He teased.

"Oh, uhh well how can I help you." She could feel herself blushing, it wasn't a secret to anyone, including Yu's very own girlfriend, that Yukiko had a massive crush on him, so hearing him refer to her as "the woman of the hour" was going to get her worked up. Yu was very aware of this, he wouldn't go as far as to cheat on Chie, he couldn't deny he enjoyed making Yukiko flush red.

"Well I was hoping for a room for me and Nanako, and to be honest, I was hoping to spend some time with you Yukiko." He flashed her a charming smile. She gulped, her face now reaching a shade of red previously unknown to man. Yu burst out laughing, which felt good after how much he had been laughed at by a certain uncle of his recently. "Oooh you should see the look on your face, on a serious note though, I actually was hoping we'd get a little time to hang out since we didn't talk much at the party."

"Uh, well I was planning a sleep over with Chie tonight, she should be coming by as soon as I get off my shift, you're welcome to join us, the VIP suite is vacant tonight so we convinced my parents to let us use it."

"Sure thing, but where do we stay until then?"

Yukiko reached behind the counter and pulled out the key. "Here, you can stay in there while you wait."

Yu took the key from her. "Thanks, well see ya in a bit."

By the time Yukiko and Chie had arrived Nanako was already out cold. "Heya YuYu." Chie said falling into Yu's arms. Yukiko giggled when she heard her say YuYu.

"So you guys have pet names for each other now?" She teased.

"She's only calling me that 'cause you're here." Yu replied. Yukiko was the only member of their friend group who knew they were dating. Yukiko and Chie both had feelings for Yu, and knew it. They agreed that even if Yu did reciprocate feelings for one of them they wouldn't get mad, and they'd let it happen. Obviously Yu had fallen for Chie. Yukiko kept up her end of the deal and didn't try to interfere, in fact she even helped Chie with Yu's valentines day present, helped being used in a very loose sense of the word.

"Oh no I'm not my little YuYu." She nuzzled her face into his chest.

Yu lightly shoved her away. "Aaalright that's enough of that Chie, you might have just broken Yukiko." He gestured to the girl in question who seemed a bit, how should I put this? The seemed a bit "jelly".

"Huh, who me?" Yukiko seemed startled. "No no no I'm totally fine with you two being in a relationship, you know this I mean if I did have something wrong with it I'd tell you right? I mean what kind of person would be upset that her friends were happy? The mere idea of-" Yu was quickly realizing the consequences of his actions. Who knows how long this string of words Yukiko was spinning could go on for? Days? Weeks? Months? Years even? How long had it been since it started? How was Nanako doing? She must have had a job by then. Would Yu ever be able to see her again? How about Dojima? How about all his friends. The grim reality of the situation had begun to truly set in. He was damned to sit here and listen to Yukiko ramble for eternity. It was punishment, punishment for flirting with her at the front desk, punishment for- SMACK!!!!

Yu was on his back lying on the floor. Chie was standing over him. "You were staring out into space you dork. I was calling your name and waving my hand in front of your face but you weren't answering." He could here Yukiko's rambling continuing on.

"She's still talking?" Yu asked shocked.

"Yeah" Chie replied "It's been a good ten minutes at least I'd say, part of me wants to just tell her it's fine, but the other part kinda wants to see how long she'll go on for." Just then thunder crashed startling everyone snapping Yukiko out of it. Chie practically leapt into Yu's arms, and Nanako was still sleeping like a rock.

"That's strange, there wasn't a thunderstorm in the forcast for today." Yukiko said once they figured out what was going on.

"Yeah but that's definitely rain." Yu said peering out the window.

There was a flash, but it wasn't lighting, the thing that made the flash was definitely from inside the room. Chie yelped and ran over to the window to grab Yu. "That was lighting right? You're looking out the window, you just saw lighting strike right?"

"No, that flash was from in here, was it the lights flickering on?"

"Well, um, I think it was the TV." Chie said.

"No it couldn't be, we're done with all that stuff right? I mean the midnight channel shouldn't come on anymore, right?" Yukiko tried to rationalize it.

"Well it didn't come on, it just flashed, maybe it was a power surge or something, besides it's only..." Yu took out his phone to check the time "actually nevermind it's midnight. But that doesn't mean anything, I'm sure it's all just a weird coincidence."

"Touch the TV." Chie said.

"Huh?"

"Yu, I'd just feel a whole lot better if you would please touch the TV."

"Oh uh, ok." Yu inched towards the tv with Chie practically hanging off his back. She and Yukiko peered over his shoulders as he slowly reached his arm out towards the screen. He stretched out his arm then his fingers, then leaned all the way in and...

Nothing. His hand spread across the screen touching it solid as though he touched a wall. Nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"See?" He said with a certain uneasiness in his voice. "It was nothing, we're just tired and probably paranoid because of it, lets just get some sleep."

They all slowly but surely drifted off. Chie held Yu close in their sleeping bag, Yu allowed her to sleep in the same one tonight because of "special circumstances", those being he knew she would sneak into it with him either way. Though they all pretended they couldn't feel it, there was an ominous feeling they all shared that night.


	7. Update 2

Oh Jesus it's been a long time hasn't it? Hey, it's me, the worlds biggest slacker, I haven't given up on this fanfic just yet. I know it's been over a year since the last update but I haven't given up on it. I don't want to promise any big update in the next few days because I have life to deal with and I'm working on other fics at the moment. But if you really are looking forward to more rest assured there will be more!


End file.
